The Curious Dane
by TheBeerGhost
Summary: While bored out of his mind, Denmark goes to visit Sweden and ends up finding a box of unmarked cassettes, and when he watches them, he finds something he definitely didn't expect... SwedenXÅland, with mild Sister Sweden/ Denmark and Sister Sweden/Finland. This is PWP( Poorly written Pr0N), and should not be taken seriously. More notes inside!


**NOTES: This was something I've been kicking around for awhile based on this:**

 **"Denmark could be snooping through Sweden's stuff when he finds an unmarked tape. He goes to watch it with Norway and to their surprise it's actually a porno Sweden and Åland shot together. Of course, they watch it through. At some point Sweden and Åland enter coming back from a date. Sweden starts freaking out and Åland says to him, "Oh sweetie it was your idea after all!" And Sister Sweden could also come in and tell her brother he would make a great porn actor. While all of this is happening, Finland is uploading the video to the internet with an evil grin on his face."**

 **The human names came from the forum as well, and I used them when I was writing this around other people( it's a long story). You could say that this isn't what I normally write...**

 **Kudos to the lovely PrincessOphelia2 for the idea, and I apologize for not getting it out sooner, but I got sidetracked with other projects and almost forgot about this and another fanfic. I also forgot to include Norway and then I reread the post. Oops…**

 **Also 100% more unedited! If you find errors, feel free to point them out to me, and I'll do my best to correct them!**

* * *

It was a cruelly tepid summer in Scandinavia, with unbearable humidity that kept some chained in front of the air conditioner while others flocked to the beaches and pools, and the rest searching for ways to occupy their time and keep cool, which is what one Alf Jansen, personification of Denmark was doing just a little before the typical sluggishness accompanying intense heat had set in, resulting in his immense boredom and unwillingness to do anything useful. That, and the butterflies with their big, fluttery wings were prowling the sticky summer air, assaulting the flowers and dancing maliciously through the hot sky. All he felt like was sitting in the house with the lights off and the air conditioning going at full blast,while he kicked back in front of the tv in that comfy recliner of his and downed a six pack with Kristoff Landvik, the human form of Norway. However, his burly best friend was on a romantic excursion with Madame France, and so he was left alone to his own devices( And may the good Lord help us all)...

Beer, or any drink even, no matter how well crafted,is no fun when you're all alone and your best friend is tanning on the Riviera with the love of his life, so in a moment of desperation, Denmark moved the four or five bottles off the coffee table and uncovered his mobile to dial up Erik Svensson, the spirit of Sweden.

Somewhere in his mind he knew he'd get a scolding from the intelligent blond for getting drunk before noon (11:39 to be exact), but between that and his current state of boredom, he would opt for the former. After all, any social activity was better than none…

Denmark decided to go through with this, and he heard the phone ring on the other end,only to get the answering machine and Sweden's recorded message.

" _Good day to you. You have reached the house of Erik Svensson, or Kungariket Sverige,"_ the familiar countertenor said rather formally. Even on the phone he still managed to sound strict and stately. _" Kindly state your business in a timely manner."_

At this point, he hung up, and sat with a plan in mind, albeit one that wasn't thought out properly. A good portion of the time, Sweden was cooped up in his room with all his gadgets, pounding out code, and couldn't make it to the phone before it went to a voice recording,so it was best to see in person whether he was home or not. With some effort and flopping around,Denmark finally rolled off the couch and grabbed his trainers, heading over to Sweden to pay him a visit.

The lawn was neatly manicured down to the last blade of grass, no doubt the work of Sweden 's more physically adept, brunet lover,Kalle Karlsson, personification of Åland. All along the cement walkway, there were little blue lights that turned on at night, and Denmark, having made his way through these, stood under the porch and counted the number of potted plants right from the door.

 _"One, two, three, four,"_ he said to himself, reaching under the last flowerpot with a trembling hand for the key and letting himself in. Immediately the lights snapped on, and he found himself in Sweden 's living room. Just like the exterior, everything inside was impeccably neat and tidy. Well, almost everything. Scanning the familiar area, he suddenly noticed something peeking out from the edge of a sleek white sofa, next to a television set.

Denmark stared curiously at the ratty edge of a dilapidated cardboard box filled with unmarked video cassettes and DVD's. that didn't fit into collection of movies beneath the television.

Now, contrary to whatever his actions indicated, the Dane was not stupid; he knew Sweden was fastidiously tidy and wouldn't tolerate such a worn out piece of junk in his pristine, modern home, so it must be important.

" Now just what do you have here, Erik ?" Denmark thought to himself as he reached for the nearest item and saw that it was fully rewinded, before popping it into the VCR, remembering fondly a time when said device was the hottest thing in home himself had a vast collection of video tapes at home, half of which he had recorded off the TV in various stages of sobriety. It was at this point that his nostalgic thoughts were interrupted by the video starting.

 _Åland stepped through the door, a good deal of snow dusting his clothes, and he sighed with contentment, undoing his scarf and coat and stomping out his shoes before padding towards the kitchen, where the sound of soft Swedish pop greeted him. The brunet's posture straightened and his eyes lit up in recognition as a sadistic smirk was displayed on his face, a sinister plan in mind. Sweden stood at the counter, mixing something and humming along to the music, and Denmark felt his eyes go wide. The blonde had forgone his usual conservative clothing for a lacey apron over a yellow flannel tied up to leave his midriff bare, indecently short denim shorts, and plain white trainers. His face was painted up with the same heavy makeup his sister favoured, and he was completely hairless from the neck down. Kalle strode in, looking like a dog that had just caught a rabbit, and cleared his throat, startling the blonde, who blushed profusely._

 _"You've been a busy little bee, haven't you, Erik?" Åland whispered, placing both hands on the Swede's narrow shoulders and spinning him around for a rough kiss. He bit Sweden's red lips, eliciting a gasp from him, before running his tongue over the lower one and delving deep into the blonde's mouth._

 _"I did everything you asked me to, sir; I dusted, swept, and vacuumed, and I even made you cake for after supper," he stuttered meekly, bowing his head in submission, and Åland nodded, tilting the blonde's head up to kiss Sweden again, embracing him._ Denmark could feel a fire beginning somewhere in his belly, his cock twitching in knowledge of the acts to surely follow.

 _"You've been a good little maid, " Åland complemented, and when he drew away, Denmark noticed a gold studded collar of navy blue leather around Sweden's neck."But I don't want just an obedient maid, I want an obedient pet who completely submits to my every command, and I can tell you've been naughty while I've been away, you slut."_

 _Sweden looked apprehensive, before shyly squeaking." I...I'm sorry sir, but…"_

 _"Spit it out…"_

 _"I couldn't help but noticing your cousin Toivo;I mean, he looks like you sort of, but with facial hair, and we used to hang out before he was forced to live with the Russians, and well, I was fantasizing about him. He might not be the most attractive man to most, but I, well, he's been driving me wild!" the Swede admitted, looking down at the floor._

 _"You've been a bad pet, Erik, a VERY bad pet indeed ,"_ Åland said in a stern tone, and one of Denmark's hands crept into his shorts. Due to the heat of the day, he (thankfully) wore no underwear and his fingers immediately found his somewhat hard cock, stroking it gently." I think I'm going to need to remind you just WHO your master is..."

"Sve, holy-" the Dane began, but his curse was cut short by the entrance of The Queen of the North, known more commonly as Camilla Svensson, elder sister of Sweden. His glimpse of the lovely blonde in an elegant blue dress that left nothing to the imagination was enough to make him look up from the movie and look up with a dopey smile. She looked pleasantly surprised at his presence, and greeted him politely.

"Why hello, Alf, I had no idea you were planning on dropping by,I could've prepared a little... fun for us" she said." But then again, you seem pretty occupied already. What is that, anyhow?"

"Your brother and that monster of a boyfriend he has made a porno together," the Dane grinned."Wanna watch?"

"Mmm, I suppose I have time," she said, looking at a clock on the mantle."Toivo and I are meeting at 1:30. Oh no, not for that, he has to bring his nephew with him because his sister ate some bad salmiakki and got food poisoning. My brother I didn't want to interrupt with babysitting; he and Kalle went out to have a day to themselves. Well, in any case, make yourself at home; you know where we keep the snacks and drinks."

Denmark had already paused the movie,disappeared into the kitchen where he knew the Swede had a decent supply of beer, and returned with a foaming can in one hand and a bag of treats whose name he didn't recognize in the other, slumping down on the couch contentedly. Sister Sweden sat down primly next to him and pressed "PLAY" on the remote.

The movie had proceeded a bit while they conversed, and now Åland had Sweden bent over the counter and stripped completely naked, one hand raised to strike his backside. Judging from how the milky white skin was now a bright red, the brunet had been at this for a while, and Sweden was near his breaking point. His face was flushed, his eyes squeezed shut with tears rolling down his cheeks,and his knuckles were white from where he was gripping the countertop; some might have thought him to be suffering, but a brief glance at his lower half proved that he was enjoying this. Åland, on the other hand, was fully clothed and had a sadistic smile on his face as he watched his blonde lover squirm.

 _"I'm going to ask you one more time, Erik," Åland purred dangerously, making Sweden exhale sharply, trembling in anticipation." WHO'S your master, you cock sucking slut?! I want to hear those words from those pretty lips of yours!"_

 _"You are, Kalle, sir," the blonde mewled as another sharp slap was delivered to his tender rump, and he was pushed onto his hands and knees in front of Åland._

 _"Good. Now be a good Erik and go down on me, slut," the brunet ordered, standing with his groin in front of the blonde's face. Sweden nuzzled the cloth covered bulge lovingly before, to Denmark's shock, undoing the button on Åland's trousers with his teeth and yanking them down._

 _"Do you want this, you slut?" Åland demanded, slapping his rather impressive manhood against Sweden's face and smearing it with the pearly liquid beginning to bead at the tip. Sweden could only nod meekly, and he leaned forward to take the head into his mouth, lightly ghosting his slender fingers over the taller man's testicles. The Dane was beginning to imagine himself in place of Åland, feeling his manhood on those soft, plump lips, engulfed deep within that warm, wet cavern, that hot throat constricting tightly around him. Sweden was sucking obediently, doing wonderful things with his mouth if his brunet lover's moans were anything to go by, leaving smudges of creamy lipstick on the man's groin. Denmark could feel the heat in his belly getting even hotter, and he sensed his fly being undone, his aching manhood being tended to by the soft hands of Sister Sweden._

 _"So pretty..." the Ålandic man mused, grabbing a handful of soft, thick blonde hair and yanking his pet forward to completely deep throat him. Sweden gagged a bit, his eyes going wide, but he hollowed his cheeks to accommodate the girth, gulping it down inch by inch. He looked up coquettishly through his eyelashes at Åland,who suddenly climaxed with a yelp, thrusting forwards and emptying into the Swede's throat, before pulling out and splattering the blonde's face with his thick, gooey seed. Denmark could've stared at the sight all day long; Sweden, normally proper and dignified, now on his knees, cum covering his lowered face and dripping from his ruffled bangs, Åland standing triumphantly over him._

 _"Have you learned your lesson, slut?" he asked, a dangerous note in his usually warm baritone that sent shivers down the Dane's spine._

 _"Yes, master," Sweden squeaked, and the brunet brought his hands to the side of the smaller man's face, coating them in his own seed before slapping his lover." I don't think you did. Look at you; you're covered in cum and hard as a rock. You enjoyed that, you slut. You like it when I punish you,don't you, and you're going to go out of your way to intentionally disobey me just so I'll keep doing it, won't you_?"

Sweden could only nod at the brunet's accusation, his breath hitching when Åland walked his fingers down his spine, pushing into the small of his back and squeezing his rear. Denmark was only barely aware of the drool pooling at the corners of his mouth and all the good things Sister Sweden was doing with her hands to bring him closer to his breaking point.

Onscreen, Åland, slipped his hand in between Sweden's plush buttocks and parted them. A cum coated finger teased around the edge of the small pink whorl, making the blonde hiss sharply as it slowly inched into him.Åland was whispering something in a mix of Finnish and Swedish to him at a volume too low for anyone to hear just what he was saying, it must've been filthy if the way Sweden was blushing was any indicator.

 _"What do you want me to do to you, slut?"_

 _"I...I want you to fuck me," Sweden stuttered, biting his lip and looking down. Åland slapped a hand against his backside in warning, before growling._

 _" What was that? Louder, bitch!"_

 _"I want you to fuck me!" he said, though his voice was breaking._

 _"Louder!"_

 _"Oh Master, would you please fuck me until I don't even remember who I am! I just want your big cock inside me!"_

 _"Heh, good boy."_

 _Tears began to fall from the Swede's blue eyes as he whimpered desperately for the brunet to attend to him. Åland's own manhood was slowly stirring, and the Dane stared in envy at his swift recovery time. The perks of being an autonomous region...Another finger was added, the Ålandic man pressing the tips of both calloused fingers covered in his own seed against the blonde's sensitive inner walls He slid in a third finger, opening his lover even more and making Sweden flush red, rutting back onto his hand to try and force them deeper. A fourth joined the other three, Åland chortling as the Swede squirmed below him._

 _"Do you think you can take my whole hand? I bet you can, you've taken bigger, you slut,"Åland whispered, nipping the shell of Sweden's ear. The blonde cried something indecipherable, and the taller man sneered. Denmark felt his stomach getting tighter and tighter, and somewhere in the back of the mind he thought of asking Åland and Sweden for another threesome. The brunet shoved his hand in as deep as he could, slamming against the Swede's prostate and making him cry out in pleasure._

 _"Sorry, not tonight, slut. You WANTED my fist inside you, but you've been such a bad pet recently, you don't deserve it. Instead, I'm going to fuck you until you bleed,you know you love it, Erik." the brunet continued to hiss, Sweden only able to squeak in reply._

 _Åland pushed Sweden onto the tile, giving his rump a squeeze before once more splitting the plump mounds and forcing his whole lenth in at once. The blonde screamed before a hand clamped over his mouth. On top of him,the taller man's eyes were wide; Sweden was clenching instinctively around the brunet's manhood so tightly it was painful._

 _"J-Jumalauta, Erik,you're so tight!" Åland grunted, sliding out of him and slamming back in, Sweden crying out again, and the brunet kept on doing this as a tortuously slow pace, going deeper and deeper every time, his thrusts getting smoother as time went on. Beneath him, Sweden's quiet sobbing had faded away into soft,pleasurable murmurs before he screamed again; his lover had hit his prostate dead on, and he clamped even tighter around the girth, making Åland hiss and shut his eyes._

 _Meanwhile, on the couch,Sister Sweden was now pumping Denmark's manhood in time to Åland thrusting further and further into the Swede, and the sandy haired man felt his stomach twitching in knowing what was soon to come( no pun intended)._

 _"You love it, eh? Being stuffed full of cock?"Åland said, grinding his hips down into the trembling Sweden, who could barely move."You dirty slut."_

Denmark was so enthralled by the sight of one of his best friends( and enemies) getting screwed on the same kitchen floor that was no less than five metres away, that he almost forgot about his own manhood. Thankfully, Sister Sweden was attentive. He yelped loudly when the beautiful Swede clenched her hand around his cock, his hot seed spurting over her fingers. He was panting heavily, and gave her a grateful grin which she returned with a lustful smile. Just like Åland did, she placed a neatly manicured blue fingernail to his lips, and he flicked his tongue out to lap at his own semen.

"Mmm, did you like that, Alf? You're such a good boy; you deserved it..." she cooed, as he slumped hazily into his seat, euphoria too strong for him to comprehend much, but he heard the thundering from outside, and lifted his head.

There then came a scuffling at the door before Finland, looking even sourer than normal,with his cheerful little nephew trailing behind him, shoved his way in. His expression softened at the sight of the Swedish woman, giving her an embarrassed smile as FennoSwede ran up to his aunt and hugged her.

Finland's jaw dropped when he saw the pretty blonde writhing desperately beneath Åland, and a confused expression replaces his usual severe glare, before he broke out into raucous laughter, falling on the ground and gasping in his native tongue. Sister Sweden caught the brunet's eye, and immediately knew just why he was amused, and then looked to her nephew, who fortunately, couldn't see the television.

"FennoSwede, sweetie, I think I left my makeup case in the washroom. Could you be a dear and fetch it for me?" Sister Sweden said quickly, and the beaming young region left the room. Despite her very open minded attitude towards intimate acts, she drew the line at exposing things to children, especially innocent little FennoSwede. He nodded,(still beaming, she noted), and ran off." That should occupy him for at least half an hour..."

The homely brunet was still grinning at the screen, which Denmark had paused in the chaos to display Åland buried deep inside the Swede, red faced and glistening with sweat. It was right there, at the worst moment possible, that Åland and Sweden just had to walk in, both clearly in high spirits judging from their lively conversation.

"-and then I..." Sweden began before trailing off at the sight of his sister and her boyfriend standing in the living room." Oh, hej, sis, you didn't tell me you were having company! Åland and I could've left you alone, you know."

Sweden was eyeing Åland cautiously, the brunet changing from his once jovial state to one of rage, his brown eyes narrowing to slits at the sight of his homely cousin. His fists were tight at his sides, his jaw set firm in a glare to rival Finland's. The beefy man didn't return his rancor, but merely sneered. The blonde glanced at the television when Finland gesticulated towards it, gawking at what he saw, before it all clicked, and it was only now that he noticed the presence of the little Dane lounging on his couch.

"Hey Sve, you look totally hot like that!" he said in a friendly manner, watching Sweden take a deep breath and then go a vivid scarlet.

He proceeded to go on a lengthy rant in Swedish featuring insults towards the Dane's parentage, intelligence, and sexual activity, using language that would make a sailor( or a Finn), hang his head in shame.

"YOU!YOU DANE DEVIL! DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO RUMMAGE THROUGH MY PERSONAL BELONGINGS, YOU SWINE?!" was honestly, the most tame of them. " YOU HAD ABSOLUTELY NO BUSINESS IN DOING SO! THAT...THAT CASSETTE, IT WAS...!" and then the blonde let out an almighty moan. His face was even redder, if possible, and Denmark grinned insolently, making him squawk something unintelligible.

"Oh sweetie, it was your idea,after all" Åland pointed out, breaking the awkward silence that followed and making him blush even deeper.

"Very commendable, baby brother," Sister Sweden complemented thoughtfully."You certainly have skills-and a handsome enough partner-"

Åland smirked proudly at this.

"-to make a respectable profit off of films like this. My only complain is that the quality could certainly have been higher, although in retrospect, it's understandable, seeing as you used such crude technology to record. Just out of curiosity, is that the only one you two have made, or are there more in the box?"

"Only one way to find out!" Denmark replied cheerfully, grabbing another cassette, Sweden lunging for him, but getting held back by the portly Finland.

"You know, Kalle, in retrospect, I only planned to make one tape," Sweden said, still flushed red."You wanted to make more, and now look what happened..."

"Well, I can't help it, honey, you're one of the prettiest boys in the world!Is it really my fault either that you love it rough?" the brunet mused, running a hand through the smaller man's hair, much to his annoyance." He really filled out that bikini well, Camilla, thanks for letting us borrow all those things. Those egge alo came in handy."

"No problem, Kalle, I'm always happy to help someone in need," she replied." And the maid dress?"

"Åland, no…"

" Well, you're going to need to wash the cum from the bodice, but other than that, it's good. I'd like to get a better video camera, too, and maybe more people to help. My sister actually helps out a lot, she filmed us and did all our makeup."

"Oh, isn't she the shy one who also shows interest in my brother?" Sister Sweden asked." Very sweet, but so painfully quiet, and her hair! I know she tries, but I really need to…"

"Åland, honey, that's enough…" Sweden began as they continued to ignore him.

"-I mean, that really isn't the worst video we've done; the hardest one was the one outside in the rain, because of the lighting, how slick it was, and the thunder when ir was just getting good, I had Erik writhing beneath me, he was almost crying,and-"

"KALLE! "Sweden shrieked before burying his head in his hands, muttering forlornly to himself, as his sister and lover showed no interest in stopping their conversation. Event worse, that damned Dane was listening to it all, chugging down beer and crisps as he watched them with a stupidly complacent smile.

"Vänligen... vänligen döda mig nu" the blonde man moaned, flopping down pathetically next to Denmark, who put an arm around his shoulders.

In all this commotion, nobody saw Finland inch towards the tape and sneak it beneath his jacket, his devious grin only hinting at the mischief to come later when he had converted the cassette into a video that could easily be uploaded to a certain video sharing website...


End file.
